Users today have high expectations that systems they interact with will be able to perform tasks and answer questions. For example, a user may desire a digital assistant or search service to answer a question such as “How tall is Mount Everest?” or “What is the capital city of Tanzania?”. Users expect not only accuracy but also responsiveness when such questions are answered. They tend to have a low tolerance for incorrect answers or a system that takes too long to return an answer.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.